


Nights Past

by amortentia_on_her_lips



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Dead Characters, Death, Haven’t planned this one I’m going with the flow, M/M, ending is the beginning, short first chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 08:59:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13407849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amortentia_on_her_lips/pseuds/amortentia_on_her_lips
Summary: What has happened in the nights before this. What has lead to this deathly fate.What has caused such a break of hearts.One night, dark night.One night to late.





	Nights Past

The sky spiraled to night around him. His eyes had long since been open and the air chilled, if he could feel he would be shivering. 

A stranger walked past. This one had heavy footsteps, slow and calculating, unlike the scrambling, chaotic steps that had left so many hours ago. A scream filled the air, and if he could react he would have flinched. All the small creatures who had been feeding upon what was left scurried away to safety. 

The stranger called the police, the police came. They bagged his body, and he had no choice but to watch as the zipper closed over him. 

He was dead. His love had killed him.  
How had they come to this? How had they fallen so far?

**Author's Note:**

> I have 7 other projects all 10x more important and I decide to start another one. Please kill me.
> 
> I CANT EVEN STICK TO MY OWN DEADLINES. KRIS DONT DO THIS!!


End file.
